Vanessa did 2 more squats than Kevin around noon. Kevin did 10 squats. How many squats did Vanessa do?
Kevin did 10 squats, and Vanessa did 2 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $10 + 2$ squats. She did $10 + 2 = 12$ squats.